


About that Voicemail

by taintedidealist



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedidealist/pseuds/taintedidealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly catches Nicole finishing up at a scene and thanks her again for the voicemail she left when Wynonna was in the hostage situation. Oh, and Champ. Him too. (Very short flashfic for Fanfic Writer's Appreciation Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About that Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimberly21570](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly21570/gifts), [thewaywedo33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywedo33/gifts), [Avrilsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrilsky/gifts).



> This is a quick one-shot for Fanfic writers’ appreciation day. I wanted to put something out there for the author’s I’ve been enjoying a lot lately. Tip of the hat to y’all. Thank you for the stories.

Squinting her eyes a little bit more would help. If they only thought it was the midday sun causing her eyes to close for a moment as they yelled at one another for the- Nicole checked her watch quickly - for the twenty-seventh minute of this call maybe she wouldn't be dragged into the conversation any more than documenting it. Thankfully, with a full squint and the brim of her Stetson covering the sightline it was a bit harder for Nicole to take in the full splendor of the scene before her. 

It was a simple public disturbance call. That’s what the Sheriff had said as he had moved away from the dispatcher. She realized that the frantic waving Deanna was making behind him was a warning. Nedley must find this mighty fun the continual hazing of the rookie.

"So, if I get this right the reason that you're out here buck naked is that you thought you hadn't secured your tack?"

A loud, long sniff was the reply before a, even more, horrific clearing of his throat before a loogie onto the blacktop. "Whelp, I believe that is the short of it, Officer." 

The heckling started back up from the cracked windowsill, "She can see the short of it Jeffrey!" 

This was torture; Nicole thought as her hand rubbed at her forehead trying to will away the headache of the Johnsen's bickering. 

"Ma'am, do you think you could let him in, and we could talk away from prying eyes, and maybe Mr. Johnsen could put on some pants?"

He leaned toward her and pressed Nicole's jacket closer to his privates, "I believe prying eyes is the exact reason she locked me out Officer." 

Nicole's lips flattened as she tried to keep out emotion, "Yours Jeff or everyone else's?" 

The pot-bellied man shrugged as he leaned forward conspiratorially, "I think she's jealous of my friendship with Susie down at the Git-N-Go." 

"I can hear you!" Mrs. Johnsen yelled from the window and when the door opened Nicole smiled. Until that is, she saw the gun at her side. 

Throwing her hands up Nicole stepped quickly in between the arguing couple and lowered her voice, "Now, Emily I think that Jeffrey here is very sorry for his carrying on." She looked behind her at the wide-eyed stare and gaping maw of the again fully naked man. "Right Jeff?" 

"Yep, I'm very sorry, and I'll only go to the MFA on the other side of town from now on."

Several tense moments later Nicole let out a deep sigh of relief as husband and wife were back in the house. She moved to the forgotten notepad gathering dust on the ground. Bending down Nicole could hear the shuffled footsteps of someone else approaching. A long breath out of her nose, her shoulders rolled back into place, and Nicole could feel the armor plates being put back on her shoulders to deal with another complaint. 

"Hey!" 

Nicole wasn't quite sure how Waverly could hold such a lovely melody in one syllable, but she knew she could listen to that refrain all day long. 

Sweeping back up Nicole grinned back at Waverly, "Hey yourself, Waverly."

Waverly smiled broadly at her and then tipped her head backward, "I see you've met the Johnsen's." 

"Yes," Nicole dipped her head down and scuffed her boot along the road before looking back up at Waverly with a grimace, "quite a bit of Mr. Johnsen." 

Waverly laughed loudly and covered her mouth trying to stifle her joy. It was nice seeing this side of her again after Shorty's passing. 

Waverly moved closer to the cruiser and ran her hand along the hood of the car. "As has nearly all the good citizens of Purgatory." 

"Is this a monthly thing?" Nicole asked, horrified. 

Waverly's eyes flew open, and she waved her hands back and forth in front of her as she moved closer to Nicole. "No, no, not a monthly thing." 

The relief must have been evident on her face as Waverly moved even closer and leaned in, sharing a secret, "It's more a weekly occurrence. Usually, shots fired. We have a pool running." 

"Pool?" Nicole asked. She was both shocked and not surprised at all. 

Nodding Waverly worried her lip and mumbled out, "This week was on reporting Officer. I won." 

Nicole laughed warmly now, "Ah, alright, I'm the butt of more than one joke." 

Worry crossed over Waverly's face as she quickly moved to hold Nicole's hand, "No, not the-" she stopped for a moment as her eyes glistened with mischief looked back at Nicole, "-was that a pun, did you pun me into feeling sorry for you?" 

Nicole whispered in mock shock, "Now why would I ever do that?" Her thumb lazily moved against Waverly's hand. 

"Yeah, well," Waverly's eye line moved towards their joined hands and then back, "I mean the odds were too good to pass on." 

"I can't believe you bet on me." 

"I'd always bet on you, Nicole." 

They both stood in silence. Waverly quickly licked her lips before breaking eye contact, "Well, I mean I mostly came out here to tell you again about how much the voicemail meant last week." 

Nicole cleared her throat, "I was just doing my job." 

They both knew the words in the voicemail were more than a routine call informing a next of kin. But, maybe just this once they'd pretend because this whole time Waverly was holding her hand and Nicole decided that maybe the worst call of the week had turned into the best call. 

"When is your shift over?" Waverly asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"Um, after I write up this report and light into the Sheriff a bit," Nicole answered. 

Waverly stepped back, her hand sliding back on the hood of the car as she smiled, "Why don't you come by Shorty's and I'll buy you a drink." 

A broad smile spread across Nicole's face, "I'd like that." 

Waverly spun on her heel and headed back toward Shorty's. Nicole slid into the squad car and heard a crackle over the radio; Deanna was chattering out a strange call about broken mirrors and possible teenage mischief down at the courthouse. She reached for the radio to call in and heard Nedley on the line, "Haught, you finished up yet?"

"Yes, sir." 

She closed her eyes knowing the next words could keep her from her drink. "Good, get back home. Chad's gonna take the courthouse." 

Fortune favors the brave. 

Nicole shook her head realizing the brave needed a new jacket.


End file.
